whos fate is it any way?
by ohio-99
Summary: I'm back and I fixed some spelling errors and some grammer in chapter one and two. And still I plan to fix the others.
1. super heros

Ohio-99: wow my first fiction…I am so excited I can contain it….

Bob: well I know I cant wow our first fan fiction its so cool ha ha ha ha ha

Ohio-99:I hate you go away

Bob: I cant I am that little voice in side your head you hardly lessen to….

Ohio-99:so…

Bob:… man your such a bummer man…

Ohio-99:so…..

Bob: Fine be that way I don't care but… what is this fiction about?

Ohio-99: well I thought about and ensted of the threads of fate cast getting really drunk I wanted it to be a crossover of threads of fate and who's line is it any way…

Bob: … your kidding me right?

Ohio-99: no…I have no humor remember you're my humor if you did forget well with out further time wasting here is the story

Hello and welcome to who's game is it any way I am your host valen the evil guy who thinks he is a (expletive) god….!?! Mint!!!!! Did you mess with this prompter again!?!

Mint who is sweating: umm… no

Valen: ok then well moving along… ahem with the one and only ex-convict Mint

Mint waves her hand then shouts out: hey I am not an ex anything

Valen: and oh my god its not Bell

Bell just sits there and stares at you: stop reading this please I will get hurt please

Valen: and where in the world is Rue

Rue smiles and mouths the words: hi Clare

Valen: also the village idiot Duke

Duke is reading a book labeled how to be funny: what oh yea hi

Valen: so lets start game no.1 its called superheroes Rue will start of now what's a super hero name?

The 4 people in really uncomfortable chairs: bug man! French idiot, cow killer man, nail eater man

Valen: ok I heard cow killer man so Rue is cow killer man and the crises

Person number 2: um…. No cows to kill……

Valen: wow what a crises for cow killer man so what are you going to do?

Rue: eat deer instead

Valen: …gust play the game

Rue who is surprisingly good at acting: ok so now lets see which cow to kill this…oh no my cows are gone who what when where

Duke runs in: I came after I heard you yelling

Rue: oh thank god you here loses his memory every 5 seconds boy

Duke: what? Who are you?

Mint: oh no you look troubled

Duke oddly good at his role: I thinks its hits random people girl

Mint: what did you say!?! that's it

hits duke and knock's him out

Bell :poo…

Mint: Well its beaten ugly stick woman

Bell: ok umm… Mint hits her oww…bell dies

Suddenly cows stamped over bells dead body

Rue: ok I am going to go now….

Valen ok I haft to revive bell so we will back

Ohio-99:ok as I will always say review or be hunted down and gutted like a fish

Bob:…you are weird I wish I could be in some one else head please call 1866-7455243 if you want to trade places with me but do review if I get 5 reviews I will continou

Ohio-99: and give me suggestions for ads for my next chapter


	2. adds are fun to watch

Ohio-99:…..oh so you like my story? Good… if not why are you here?

Bob: and?…

Ohio-99:and what?

Bob: do you own any thing?

Ohio-99: first of all I own a threads of fate game and a ps2

Bob:…

Ohio-99: if you must know I want a game cube

Bob thinking: what an idiot wonder if duke and him are related

Ohio-99: …oh and I do not own the square soft comp. If I did I would not be here…

Bob: your boring you know that…

Ohio-99: don't care

Bob: ok…

Ohio-99: bob

Bob: yes master ha ha ha

Ohio-99: shut up

Bob: no

Ohio-99: ok then duck tapes bobs mouth shut duke tape is there anything it can't fix? No is there really?

Bob: muff muff! (Damn you!)

Ohio-99: ok before I start there is some people I need to thank most of all sunrise and sunset for giving me this idea for who's fate is it any way and the mallet of DOOM for this chapter thank you sunrise and sunset

Sunrise and sunset: no problem

Bob: muff!?! (What the heck is she doing here?)

Ohio-99: what the hack are you doing here!?!

Sunrise: I don't know you're the author you tell me

Sunset: ok can we just start the stupid story?

ohio-99 hits sunset with the mallet of DOOM

Ohio-99: ok starting

Rue: tired of that old beef stew? If not to bad because now you can /will eat deer meat! The best tasting thing since beans. The deer meat will rot your organs faster than you can say "my organs have rotted away" so go to your store and

Buy a bloody sack-o-deer meat!

Valen: is your carpet dirty? Stinky? Of is this commercial just plain retarded? Well if your carpet is dirty I can help call 1866-7455243 and you will get an odd recording thin I will not talk to you if I do I will come over and burn…err I mean clean your carpets once again that number is 1866-7455243 so call 1866-7455243 or we will just say it in all the other chapters…

Rue: pops up on the screen and waves Hey there people! Have you ever just had to kill so many monsters that you just get sick of it? Have you ever just wanted to sit down and rest, only to find that you can't?

Mint: pops up too Well...TOO BAD!

Duke: also pops up and nods Yup...Cuz' that isn't what this commercial is about! All three: nods in agreement

Rue: This commercial is about our amazing product... Mint: It's called... Duke: The Mallet of DOOM!

Rue: suddenly a giant black mallet with spikes pops into his hand This...points to mallet Is the Mallet of DOOM!

Mint: points to Mallet As you can see, it is of excellent craftsmanship, and it comes with a money-back grantee! cough not cough

Duke: This mallet is an exquisite addition to your collection of dangerous, and potentially lethal things! smiles

All three: And for you're enjoyment, we will demonstrate the destructive powers of the Mallet of DOOM!

Belle: pops out of nowhere Where the heck am I?

Mint: Who cares? You're gonna die anyway! Belle: looks around What the-

Rue: smacks Belle in the head with the Mallet of DOOM!...Hard Mallet of DOOM!: hits Belle Belle: dies

Duke: pokes Belle's body with a stick O...pokey realizes that the camera is on him Oh... pretends that he knew what he was doing Uh..Yea! She's sure dead! Yup yup! whistles

Rue: points to Belle's dead body As you can see, the Mallet of DOOM! kills even the most annoying of people in one swift stroke!

Mint: nods happily Yup! Even the very MOST annoying!

Duke: under his breath Then why didn't it kill Mint?

Mint: HEY punches Duke I HEARD THAT!

Duke: kicks Mint SO? IT'S TRUE!

Mint and Duke: get into a fight BANG POW SMACK BOOM BASH

Rue: pulls them apart Well...buy a Mallet of DOOM! today!

Mint and Duke: still trying to kill each other

Rue: holds up sign that says HELP! EEP!

Bell: umm… he..hello I… I am bell… um… oh god no don't hurt me

Doll master (I forgot his name): bell damn it read the damn Q card nothing bad will happen!

Bell still worried but is some what calm: I am here to sell… big herv-errey- hammm-errrs what is this

Doll master smiles: rember how I said nothing bad will happen?

Bell:yes…

Doll master: I lied poles a string and a sand bag, house, air plain, ohio-99s bad spelling and grammar, a partridge in a pear tree, a char, Mint, some 1000 year old toilet, and a large crab all fall on top of Bell

Bell: ahhhhhhhhhhhh! dies

Mint: arrg my head

Doll master: I will see you later ex-princess

Mint: any one have some advil? passes out

Ohio-99: so did you all like the adds?

Bob: no

Ohio-99: first of all shut up second off all how did you get untapped

Bob: I don't know

Sunset: I untapped him!

swings mallet of DOOM at ohio-99

Ohio-99: that's it your gone

stops typing about sunset

Ohio-99: now bob you are not going to be heard from for a long time

Bob: gulp

Sunrise: ha ha ha wraps bob in so much duck tape he looks like a silver mummy that was fun

Ohio-99:thank you for coming

Sunrise: no problem invite me a gain some time

Ohio-99: ok I will but all you out there review or be hunted down and gutted like a fish!


	3. props and random stuff from a hat

Ohio-99: ok I know my story is not doing good right now it will get better I promse 

Bob: lier

Ohio-99: … ok I don't own threads of fate nether dose bob 

Bob: wat… no your right

Ohio-99: of course I am now shut up and let me start on my next big story…

Bob: ok… * looks around* what the!?!

Anzu / Tea walks in

Anzu: oh hello there

Ohio-99: … damn you!!! My Tifa sketch is wreked!

Some how lifts an xbox that works thus meaning its huge! Over anzus head and drops it

Ohio-99: pant pant tahe that you goody goody tuu showes

Anzu: oh help me please *dies* X P 

Ohio-99: you all spoiled my creation…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	4. the 2nd ads are just as fun as the 1st

Ohio-99: sup you all?

Bob: I hate you…

Ohio-99: shut up…

Sunrise: hello 

Ohio-99: hi what is up?

Sunrise: the sky why did you ask?

Ohio-99: no reason….

Bob: ok you are annoying… theases idiots don't own any thing not inyuasha, threads of fate, dot hack// sign, infection exc. exc. 

Ohio-99 and sunrise: hey we are not idiots!!

Ohio-99 grabs his duck tape and makes a very large mace! As sunrise and sunset both grab a mallet of DOOM

(don't ask how)

Bob: aawww hell *dies*

Ohio-99: thanks you two

Sunrise and Sunset: no problem shal we start?

Ohio-99: ok

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Doll master: hi I am here to kill you all err I maen sell you all some dragon in a can!

From the idiots who wrote this 

Ohio-99: -_- that's it sunset 

Sunset: yes…master… *hits doll master* I have done your evil biding can I have that cooke now?

Ohio-99 thros her a cooke: now be gone 

Doll master: ow ok ok any way heres how it works *throws a tin can and runs* 

Rue walks by: cool dragon in a can

Can opens and Walif (cant spell his name) flys out 

Walif: DAMN YOU ALL!! WHY THE HELL DID YOU LOCK ME IN THAT DAMN CAN!?!

Rue: oh god Walif Is pissed!*runs* 

Walif: AWW HELL NO YOUR TOAST *burns Belle by mestake* DAMN IT FINE NO PHATMONITE FOR YOU!

Prima doll: please *goes boom* oww

Doll master: so there you have it buy some please 

Belle: hi I am going to die lets watch 

A truck of roling pins sowing needles and other pain full devises speeds down the road and hits belle then smashes it to a light pole

Belle: owww now watch ….as the pain comes…

The oddest thing happens the doors open and 5000000 rolling pins crush Belle then like a bijilon needles stab Belle then a nuke bloes up killing bell a gain 

Duke: hi I am here to sell you all the new game kill anzu yes the game you all have been wating for! You get to kill anzu in ten million ways then poke her with a stick and I will say oh pokey so buy it or else

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ohio-99: that was a short chappe o well

Sunrise: dident you plan to do some thing?

Ohio-99:… o yea bob front and center 

Bob: yes?

Ohio-99 takes out his duck tape and makes 2 soards: sunrise! sunset! Now!

Bob: OH GOD NOOO!!!

Ohio-99 slashes moultpal times sunrise and sunset smash him with mallets of DOOM suddenly the inyuasha heros run in 

Kagome: hes pure evil! *shots many times with her arrows*

Meroku: don't care… *stares at a book*

Inyuasha: evil hunn? *sees the wind scar* TETSUIGA! *hits bob with the wind scar*

Songo: man hes still alive? *throws boomrang*

Shimpo: I am to small to do any thing so I will watch *watches bob scream in agnoy and pain*

Then ALL the people from the dot hack shows games and mangas runs in 

Kite: you also hurt orca you must die!

Orca: I am fine…

Kite data drains bob

Shugo: I think your weard *data drains bob as well*

ALL the dot hack people start killing bob 

Meroku: this has gone on long enuf…*opens up his wind tunnle* 

Ohio-99: crap * pushes sunrise out of the way * you owe me one! *gets sucked up by the wind*

Shit review please or I will have sunrise hunt you down and gut you like a fish

Bob who is almost dead: end the damn chapter

All but Kagome Inyuasha Sango Black Rose and Duke 

Duke: where am I?

Kagome: I don't know… jump in there…

Duke: why?

Kagome: I will go out with you…

Duke: ok *jumps in to the wind tunnle* ahhhh!

Ohio-99: ok chapter done

Bob good *dies*


	5. the last game with lots of deaths :

Ohio-99: hi there…

Sunrise: hi ohio-99 how are you?

Ohio-99: tired, annoyed, and dagrond…

Sunrise: …dagrond? What the heck is that?

Ohio-99: my odd ball word for retared 

Sunrise: ok that's creepy 

Sunset and bob: your both dagrons then!!

Ohio-99 and Sunrise first stare in how bob is alive (if you read the last chappe you know why) then they grab ther weapons and run after bob and sunset smashing them in a pain full crunch

Ohio-99: I am lazy and I am a dagron so… sun..rise what do I don't own?

Sunrise: threads of fate of me or sunset or a lot of things so…

Sunset: start the damn chapter *dies* hey I am not dead I am hurt *dies* damn you *dies* I *dies* am *dies!* still *dies* alive *DIES!!! after ohio-99 drops a sand bag on her head* ooowww *finaly dies*

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Valen: good we can finaly end this show and stupid pointless story and go back to killing me more in the game so lets get our last games going its time for irsh drinking song sunrise has picked the topic (all thow she didn't…) its coffee 

Cheezy music starts playing

Mint:_ I went down to my store to get a cup of coffee_

Duke:_ The idiot at the counter ensted give me he gave tea_

Belle: _ well I guess He must have been high on weed _

Rue:_ When I choped off his knees_

All:_ oh eye dee eye dee eye dee eye dee eye dee eye dee eye dee eye_

Duke:_ I went to the same shop_

Belle: _to get some more weed_

Rue:_ the man who gave mint tea…_

Mint: _was killed yelling please _

All:_ oh eye dee eye dee eye dee eye dee eye dee eye dee eye dee eye_

Belle: I… *dies burning in a firery death* 

Rue who is kinda scared to talk: umm… *dies by his own ax cuting him to bits*

Mint keeping her mouth shut uncontrolled shouts: I like chiken!! *dies by magic portals warping her to the sun*

Duke oddly calm: I cut the chease *dies by rod droping the big hammer on him*

Rod: oops *dies falls off a bulding* 

Vallen hits buzzer: game over oops *dies by his heart imploding *

Blood: what the… *dies smokey chops his head off* oww

Smokey: sorry *dies promper falls on his head*

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ohio-99: well how did I do?

Sunrise: ok I guess… I don't know how you did it but you beet this story with a stupid stick and ran over it with a stupid truck

Ohio-99: but I allso hit it with a randomness ness ness stick and with a randomness ness ness truck

Bob: you were also beaten with an ugly stick and ran over with an ugly truck

Ohio-99: die one with crap for brains

Bob: poop *dies*

Sunrise: thanks for having me in this story

Ohio-99: no prob I WILL envite you a gain some time untill then good bye 

Sunrise: good bye oh and…

Ohio-99 and Sunrise: review or be hunted down and gutted like a fish! Ha ha ha 

End story : ) I hope you enjoyed it ohio-99 out


End file.
